When drilling a wellbore in a subterranean formation, a fluid is pumped down into the wellbore to cool the drill bit and to circulate cuttings from the subterranean formation back to the surface. This fluid with cuttings is referred to as a drilling fluid waste. The drilling fluid waste may present environmental liabilities and be expensive to dispose of at the surface. As a result, it may be desirable to dispose of the drilling fluid waste by pumping the drilling fluid waste back into the subterranean formation. However, particles in the drilling fluid waste may fall out of the drilling fluid waste if the density and/or viscosity of the drilling fluid waste is not within a predetermined range. This may limit the amount of drilling waste fluid that may be pumped back into the subterranean formation.